


[授权翻译]一发完【维勇】

by Mauren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauren/pseuds/Mauren
Summary: 原作不知原因已删除，所以无法给出链接。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 11





	1. 关于眼镜

**Author's Note:**

> 原作不知原因已删除，所以无法给出链接。

勇利从睡梦中醒来，试图去感受身边另一人的温度，却只摸到了冰凉的床单，心中略有些失望。他坐直身子，摸着黑去找自己的眼镜，但十分不走运。模糊一片的视线让他有些慌乱。   


他下了床，朝着视野中不甚清晰的维克托走去。他的毛衣——维克托的毛衣——挂在他肩膀上，过长的头发散乱着，有些耷拉在脸上。维克托看着他，心似乎停跳了一下——或者两下。他朝着他睡眼迷蒙的爱人笑了。 

“维克托？”勇利用过长的毛衣袖子揉着眼睛，“我又找不到我的眼镜了...”   


维克托起身，将起床时特意拿进客厅的眼镜还给他，他喜欢勇利不戴眼镜时，眯着眼睛却依旧看不清东西的样子。勇利戴上眼镜，微微瞪着维克托。维克托亲吻着勇利的鼻子，抚上勇利的毛衣将他拉近。勇利抬头对上维克托的眼睛，一边将毛衣拉到盖住屁股的位置。   


“为什么你老是偷偷藏我的眼镜...？”勇利的声音因尚未清醒而含混不清，近乎耳语。维克托轻声笑着，再次亲吻了他的鼻子。   


“因为，你刚睡醒时没戴眼镜跌跌撞撞的样子太可爱了”维克托满意地看到勇利害羞地低下头，又将他抱得更紧了。   


“哦...行了...”勇利嘟囔着。维克托吻上他的唇，两颗贴近的心中似有火焰燃起。   


“我爱你，我亲爱的勇利。”维克托意犹未尽地结束了这个甜蜜的吻，对着怀里的爱人说起情话。   


“我也爱你，维克托。”


	2. 关于过去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原创人物出现：克里斯

维克托的手伸进勇利的衬衣里，亲吻在勇利的脖颈处落下。回忆开始不受控制地出现在勇利的脑海里，那些他以为自己已经忘记的，那些他希望自己能够忘记的。   
“停下...”勇利推拒着，“停下，拜托了...” 

维克托立刻停下了动作，担心地看着身下的爱人。他站起身，希望自己没有做错什么。 

“对不起，勇利...怎么了？”维克托眉间充满困惑，他看见勇利眼角似有泪水，只希望知道自己是不是做错了什么，并尽可能补偿他。 

“对，对不起，我需要...”勇利站起来，试图克制身体不自觉的颤抖，“我一会儿就回来。” 

勇利跌跌撞撞地跑进了浴室，锁上了门。他坐在马桶上，将脸埋进手里，他闭上眼，小声地呜咽着。他不希望维克托听见他在哭。 

为什么要缠着我不放？...为什么我忘不掉？ 

已经一年多了，但他依旧像鬼魂似的挥之不去。他扰的他日日不得安宁，让他甚至没法再开始一段新的感情。他将他的生活搅得一团糟，有些东西，勇利永久地失去了。 

“勇利...？”维克托试探着出声，轻轻敲着浴室的门。勇利压下一声呜咽，用力擦着自己的脸。“你还好么？如果我做了什么让你不舒服，我很抱歉，我没想伤害你...” 

勇利站起来，尽力让自己恢复平静。他拉开门，看见维克托站在门外，一脸担心地看着他。勇利径自从他身边走过，将自己深陷进沙发里，低头盯着地板。 

“别自责。”勇利说。维克托小心翼翼地坐在沙发的另一端，似乎勇利是一片易碎的玻璃，唯恐失手碰坏了他。 

闪回 

他尽力确保晚餐看上去很完美。他坐在桌边，看着一桌饭菜，再次检查是否有任何不妥。敲门声从玄关传来，他有些紧张地站起身，确定自己的毛衣很整洁，裤子也搭配得十分得体后，走到玄关开了门。他朝门外的高个子男人笑了笑，男人也以微笑回应。 

“克里斯...进来吧。”勇利侧身让门外的男人进来。克里斯一边走进屋里一边脱下了大衣，勇利将大衣挂在门边。 

“谢谢你做了这些菜，它们闻起来真香！”克里斯说道，在勇利的脸颊上轻轻一吻。勇利走向餐桌，为克里斯拉开椅子，在他落座之后才坐了下来。 

闪回结束 

“我做了他最喜欢吃的意大利面。我只是想做些什么能让他开心。那一天对我来说是特殊的，在很长一段时间里，那是我唯一一次不是一个人吃方便面当正餐，我甚至特地去买了盘子而不是用塑料饭盒。”勇利绞着手指，“我们边吃边聊，就像一次愉快的约会，我觉得一切都发展得很好...” 

维克托静静地听着勇利的叙述，他想知道后来发生了什么，以及为什么勇利对于和自己亲热表现得如此抗拒。 

闪回 

勇利洗了碗，又将厨房收拾干净。克里斯从身后看着他，记忆着勇利的身形，注意着他身上的小细节，看着他在厨房里有条不紊地清扫，确定每个碗碟都清洗干净。 

勇利用毛巾擦干手，回头朝克里斯微笑。 

“看电影？”勇利问道，脸上依旧带着温润的笑容。克里斯点点头，跟着勇利来到客厅，选好碟子开始放电影。

勇利弯腰将碟子放进卡槽，克里斯则一直目不转睛地盯着他。勇利依旧有些紧张，因为克里斯并没有怎么说话。他站起身，回身走到克里斯身边坐下。 

电影放了没多久，克里斯将手臂环在勇利背后，勇利有些手足无措，最终决定依偎在克里斯怀里，心中对气氛十分满意。他专心看着电影，但克里斯只是一直盯着他看。 

当感受到克里斯在耳边呼出的温热气息时，勇利吓得一惊，克里斯紧接着咬上了勇利的耳垂。勇利微微颤抖着，一时不敢动作。 

“勇利...你想要我，对么？”克里斯耳语道，勇利想要爬起来逃走，但克里斯压上了他，从脖子一路亲吻下来。勇利试图推开身上的人，但克里斯的力气远大于他。 

“克里斯，停下...我不想...快停下...”勇利声音中的颤抖难以掩饰。 

“现在，你是我的了。” 

闪回结束 

当勇利断断续续地说完时，泪水已顺着维克托的脸庞流下。勇利站起来，又因腿不自觉地发抖而跌坐下去。维克托起身扶起勇利，让他坐在自己腿上。勇利放任维克托紧紧抱着他，这让他感到自己被在乎着。他把脸埋在维克托的衬衫里呜咽着，肩膀不断抽动。 

“我很难过你经历了这些，勇利...”维克托低声地安慰着，温柔地抚摸着勇利的头发，勇利在他怀里埋得更深，希望能让自己好受一些。 

“我，我很恶心...”勇利呜咽着，维克托将他搂得更紧。 

“不，这不是你的错...”维克多抬起勇利的头，望进他的眼睛，那里有泪水不断流下。 

“我没能阻止他...我让他做了，我讨厌那过程中的每一秒...他...他不肯...”勇利泣不成声。维克托揉着他的头发，希望能让他平静下来。 

“勇利，我会永远都在这里陪着你。我不知道发生了那样的事，否则我不会尝试...我对这一切都很抱歉...只要知道，我会一直在这里，并且我绝不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事。”维克托保证着，感觉到勇利的头在胸口蹭了蹭。 

“谢谢你...”勇利想要笑笑，却因为哽咽呛住了。 

“你不需要谢我。”维克托将勇利脸上的碎发捋到耳后，“嘿，我们设一个安全词，怎么样？只要你觉得不舒服，或者其他什么，你说出那个词，就什么都不会发生。” 

“好...”勇利努力压制住声音里的哭腔，“ 玫瑰 怎么样？” 

“就这个吧，现在，任何时候你觉得不安全，就说这个词。我会保证你是安全的，好吗？”维克托寻找着勇利眼中任何的惊惶。 

“好...我会记得。”勇利躺回维克托怀里。 

维克托静静守着勇利睡着，将头靠着勇利闭上了眼，“我爱你。”维克托低声地说。


End file.
